Silent as a Shadow
by ColourfulPastel
Summary: Agent Shadow was called in to help SHIELD retrieve the stolen Tesseract from the enemy, after encountering and capturing the god of mischief she thought it was over, the last thing she expected was to babysit the prisoner and the events that would follow.


She sat quietly on the windowsill, looking out to the world beyond the window, a glass of Vodka in one hand as she took a drink, dark brown eyes staring to the outside world, as dark brown hair came to neck length. She took another sip of her alcohol beverage as she continued to look out the window.

She paused in drinking as her phone went off. Reaching for it she answered.

"Hello." She said.

"_Agent Shadow." _

Shadow's lips twitched upwards slightly. "Agent Coulson." She greeted.

"_You're needed in."_

"So Fury wants me in huh, what for?"

"_The Tesseract was stolen."_

"That blue cube thing? How long ago?"

"_Not long, you will be informed of who stole it, but there's something else."_

"Go on."

"_Clint Barton was brainwashed by the enemy."_

Shadow leaned until her head rested on the wall her back was currently pressed against, she looked out the window.

_'Damn Clint.' _She thought. _'What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?' _

"Alright, you let eye patch know I will be coming in...And uh, give me a lift."

"_Agent Romanoff will be collecting you shortly, meet her out in the open."_

Shadow ended the call and downed her alcohol and placed the glass on the table as she made her way to her bedroom, she reached her cupboard and opened it, revealing her black suit, she breathed out slowly and went to get changed. Replacing the tracksuit bottoms and white tank top with a black turtleneck jumper, black cargo pants, dark blue boots and black fingerless gloves, she reached for her belt which held all her weapons that sat on the cupboard floor and placed it around her waist.

She glanced around her apartment and then left the bedroom, walking out towards the door, grabbing the keys on the table next to the door, unlocking the door and then stepping out. Shadow locked the door behind her and then left, she was offered a cat suit but she was having none of that, she felt it was tight and she wanted room to move freely so she wore her clothes during her former days.

Shadow breathed out and silently rushed, silently leaving the building her apartment was currently at to head to her destination, she remained in the shadows, blending in perfectly due to her dark clothes she's wearing.

She jumped down each steps until she reached the ground floor and headed outside, into the darkness.

* * *

The quinjet came into view. Shadow adjusted her gloves, silently walking over and placing a hand on the woman before her, causing the female to jump slightly. Shadow smirked in utter amusement.

"Shadow."

"Natasha."

The two started at each other. Shadow was still smirking while Romanoff kept her expression the same, not showing a single hint of fright. Her expression soon turned serious.

"You have to know something-"

"I already know about Clint." Shadow said, cutting Natasha off, then placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Don't you worry about a single thing Nat, We'll get birdboy back."

Natasha gave a tiny smile as the two women headed into the quinjet and entering the jet.

"So, the world is in danger huh? Coulson didn't give much information except the Tesseract was stolen and birdboy was brainwashed." Shadow said as she sat down in the front as Natasha took the controls.

"Fury will give you more details once we get to the helicarrier."

Shadow nodded and adjusted her gloves as the quinjet left the field and headed off to their destination.

_'This is crazy.' _Shadow thought. _'The world in danger, Clint brainwashed, what next?' _

She pressed her head on the seat and then closed her eyes.

* * *

Shadow stepped out the quinjet and looked around as she stood on the helicarrier, people were walking about.

"Agent Shadow, follow me, I want to introduce you to two people." Natasha told her.

The two walked from the quinjet and towards two men. Shadow instantly recognized the man with curly black hair and the blonde.

"Gentlemen." Natasha said, gesturing to the dark brown haired woman. "This is agent Shadow, Shadow, this is Captain Steve Rogers and Dr Bruce Banner."

Shadow gave a polite nod and shook each hand.

"Shadow, as in the former assassin." Bruce questioned.

Shadow flinched slightly. "That is something I don't talk about much, I made a mistake back then."

"Guys, you may wanna step inside in a minute." Natasha told the trio. "It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

The ship shook as Shadow crossed her arms and looked around.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked confused.

"Not quite Captain." Shadow told him.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce said sarcastically and then laughed.

The ship was lifted in the air as Shadow uncrossed her arms and looked around, she heard Bruce say something but didn't really listen that much, shrugging, she began to walk off.

"Gentlemen, follow me." Shadow called to the two.

She continued walking and knew the two were following her.

"Soo, what's in the pouches." Bruce asked her.

"Two guns, some smoke bombs and the long covers are holding two katanas, I got a sniper somewhere, think it's on the ship." She answered.

She noticed Bruce immediately got uncomfortable, she offered a soft smile.

"Don't worry, my assassin days are over." She assured him, giving a friendly smile.

Bruce relaxed slightly knowing he wasn't going to die, then again...He probably couldn't die anyway. Shadow's eyes sparkled with amusement as they entered the helicarrier.

* * *

"Gentlemen, agent Shadow." Fury greeted them.

She said nothing as various people were busy in the main control room. Shadow crossed her arms.

"Dr Banner, thank you for coming." Fury told him as his gaze went to the dark brown haired woman. "Same to you Shadow."

"Thanks for asking nicely, so uh, how long am I staying?" Bruce asked.

"Doctor, once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Fury told him.

"Where are you with that? The Tesseract?" Bruce asked.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Dr Banner asked politely. Shadow was completely confused at this point.

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gammas rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we can rule out some places."

Shadow rubbed her face, completely lost it, a folder was placed on the table. Shadow walked over and opened the folder and began to read.

"Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce asked eagerly.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury told her.

Natasha nodded and walked off with Bruce following her. Shadow continued to read the folder, she frowned slightly.

"His name is Loki." Fury told her.

"Loki? As in the god of mischief, the brother of Thor, that Loki?" Shadow asked.

He nodded. "He's the one who stole the Tesseract and brainwashed Barton."

She said nothing and looked back to the folder, frowning slightly. Shadow breathed out slowly and looked at the image of the god.

"And how do you know about the two?" Fury asked her.

"My cousin." Shadow answered. "He's an expert when it comes to Norse mythology, and no! Don't you dare get him involved, the last thing I need is for my cousin to get harmed."

Fury nodded. "He'll be safe, we got agents keeping an eye on him."

"Thank you." Shadow murmured.

She stood up straight and headed off to the locker room while Steve was looking at all the technology around him.

* * *

Shadow entered the locker room and headed to her locker, she grinned to see a bag and grabbed the bag, opening it.

"Hello there, mommy missed you." Shadow cooed to her sniper, rubbing it as if it was a child.

She smiled and took it out, grabbing some bullets and loading her sniper then placing the sniper back into the bag and into the locker, closing the locker behind her.

"Still treat it as a child?"

Shadow glanced over to Natasha who was slightly amused. Shadow cleared her throat and mumbled something as she then walked off, blushing that she had gotten caught red handed. The assassin exited the locker room and then walked down the hall, her gaze went to Steve who was looking around.

"Lost captain?" Shadow asked.

She watched as he jumped slightly from fright and turned to face her, she smiled slightly and tilted her head.

"No, not at all ma'am." He answered her.

She nodded. "Very well, but if you are lost, come and find me."

"I can see why you're called Shadow." Steve told her.

She smiled. "Yup, it's my codename."

"So...Shadow is not your real name."

She shook her head. "Not at all, I like to be called Shadow, I can't afford to say my real name, not just yet."

Steve merely nodded as she waved at him and then walked off her own direction, he knew she was hiding something, but that was the least of his worries, and he doesn't want to rush her, she would say in her own time.

* * *

"Like your lab?"

Bruce jumped slightly. Shadow giggled and walked towards him with a smile on her lips, he glanced at her and then back to his work.

"Uh yeah." He told her.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"It's, uh, fine, you're called Shadow for a reason."

Shadow's lips twitched slightly, offering a soft smile to the scientist, the door opened behind them and Shadow turned around.

"Agent Shadow, I need you to be on guard duty in Germany, there is a gala tonight and Loki may be there." Fury told her.

She nodded. "Can I be on the roof?"

"As long you don't shoot an innocent bystander the yes."

She gave a salute and headed off towards the locker room to gather her sniper, she hasn't used her sniper for a while and had kept on it the helicarrier for safe keeping. After grabbing the bag she walked off and from the locker room and towards the main room.

"You be careful agent Shadow." Fury told her. "Loki is someone you shouldn't underestimate, he's dangerous."

She gave a nod. "Alright, give me a lift."

* * *

Shadow climbed onto the roof of the building where the gala was to be held tonight, it was still early yet. Shadow breathed out slowly and looked to the sky.

"This will be a long night." She murmured.

She made a mental note of where her rope was so she could go back down.

* * *

Hello and welcome to my first fic, anyway, I had to think of the pairing and I figured it out so c:.

You'll find out Shadow's real name soon.

I could of done an authors note at top, but I then thought, nah.

If you want, leave a review before you leave.


End file.
